Geikami Kazuki
'Background Information:' Academy to Genin: Kazuki didn’t have the easiest of lives like most of the children in Amegakure; his family wasn’t that well off and suffered a great deal from what he could remember. Each day his family and his self-had to suffer scraping things to gather just so that they could have something to eat and keep the roof over their heads which lead up to some of the most unfortunate events the biggest one being the loss of his parents. He was orphaned at the age of eight, seeing as his parents had died in a scuffle just passed the land of rain borders. His parents had been out and about selling odds and ends just like they had been doing every day to try and make ends meet but this one unlucky day they had the misfortune to run into a group of bandits looking for a quick source of income which turned into a scuffle and a fight for their lives. The fight ended up with Kazuki’s parents losing their lives protecting what meager means they had. This event caused Kazuki to be homeless casting him as a young child out on the streets making him live there taking shelter where he could find some. Ever since then he has closed his self-off to other people. He vowed to get stronger and the only way to do so was to become a shinobi. He enrolled his self into the Academy a month after his parent’s death to keep his mind busy, and to further his goal of becoming stronger. With no home in which to speak of it just made it easier for him to spend all day and night training his body not to mention his mind as well as he continuously prepared his self for passing the Academy exams doing. Month after month passed by as he trained and studied which left him a bit of a loner not that he talked to many people in the first place he much rather kept to his self anyway. Even though he didn’t have the family that some of the other students had he still pushed himself to exceed which His hard work and dedication would pay off in the long run as he was able to pass the academy exams with ease and at the top of his class which created jealousy among his peers. This distinction just furthered the distance between him and the rest of his fellow Genin. Genin: Kazuki was placed on team one God’s disciples as a replacement for Yu Geikami for a short bit, and studied under the Amekag his self Kagato Uzumaki, Sparing with Yazuka Hyuga among other trainings.( Teammate Spar: Kazuki Vs Yazuka )A few months pass and the Chuunin exams came around which Kazuki decided he wasn’t ready to part take in the 200 An Chuunin and take a back seat that year. Now the year is 201 and Kazuki has been training harder than ever trying to master his Origami skills to prepare his self for the 201 Chuunin exams. Things began to slowly change for Kazuki when he met a young Uzumaki girl by the name of Kazuko he began to spend more time with her doing missions together. ( Kaz: Gathering Ingredients Mission ) Not long after that the pair became a group with the addition of Ryu and again they started to do missions and hang out together. ( Ame Orphans: Meet and Greet) Things began to progress quickly and Kazuko and Kazuki bumped into each other in the library where they were asked to complete a few tasks which ended up sparking a relationship between the two. ( Kaz-Kaz: Organize The Local Library ) Soon after Kazuki meet up with Kazuko, and Ryu it would seem they were destined to bet together. Kazuki had wanted to do a training session with Kazuko which he had never expected what would follow next. Ryuu ended up showing up at the training grounds as well. An order from the Kage himself had given them a team leader although Kazuki was still very unsure about even being in a team or having a leader he would follow down this road to see where it leads. ( Ame Orphans: Anbu and the New Team ) Soon after finding his self-liking the company of his new found teammates and friends he had asked them to move into his apartment with him knowing Ryuu didn’t have a home of his own. ( Kaz and Kaz: A Healing New Home ) ( AME Orphans:Moving Day Blues:Team Home ) After their training with their sensei Kazuki had gotten a letter about his old family home which caused him to run off suddenly leaving his teammates behind. ( Kunisada & The Orphans: 1st Training Session ) Directly after this Kazuki found his self on yet another mission with his teammates and one other, which put them on a ship that was being invaded by pirates. Along with his normal comrades Kazuko and Ryuu they had another Genin named Kaguya Fumetsu join them to help out finishing the mission. ( Ame Genin Pirate Trouble ) After this mission was over Kazuki explained why he had run off after their training session with their sensei which lead them to investigate the possibility of Kazuki’s family home which he hadn’t seen since his parent’s death. This caused Kazuki to question everything that happened to him after his parent’s death seeing as if he had a home he wouldn’t have had to struggle as much as he did in his very younger years. ( AME Orphans: A New Family: A Possibility Of A New Home ) ( AME Orphanes: The New Old Home: Moving Day Blues ) After moving what Kazuki could with the help of his teammates their sensei set up arrangements for the larger stuff to be brought to their new home seeing as they found everything to be on the up and up with it but still left a bit of a conflict within his self. The very next morning Kazuki set out on his own and found his self-helping out another Genin by the name of Inkuato Itsuki which brought him to yet another mission with helping out a local artist. ( Itsuki and Kazuki help a Distraught Artist ) ''Chunin Exams: Not long after these events the chunin exams were to be held which Kazuki like the rest of his teammates jumped at the chance to join in this year. ( Chunin Exams - 202 ) Little did anyone know Kazuki ended up having to go up against Kazuko in his and her very first match which also conflicted him a bit seeing as he had to go up against not only his teammate but someone he cared for and loved. In the end Kazuki and Kazuko double knocked each other out leaving them both out of the rest of the Chunin exams due to not having a definitive winner. After all the dust was setted with the chunin exams it made Kazuki a bit happy that his teammate Ryuu was able to go through to the very end and win it all. After the final match Kazuki like the rest of his teammates as well as others from his village were declared as Chunin rank by their Kage which lead to the third path on his journey to becoming a stronger shinobi. Chunin: (( More to come )) 'Personality: Kazuki Is very cold and nonchalant, he really doesn’t like the company of others but he will work with them to get any task accomplished. He is very calculating and always thinking ten steps ahead which most of the tie gets him in bind. He can be very stubborn and hard headed and sticks to his ways no matter if he is proven wrong or not. '''Behaviour: Kazuki Keeps to his self and is pretty much a loner. He doesn’t have any friends and is always on the outside looking in, which he prefers it that way. Staying emotionally unattached to any and all he meets. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I'll give you paper cuts in places you never knew you had." 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Weapon of choice: Explosive Tags ( Paper Bombs) 'Strengths' *Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom *Exceptional Stamina *Exceptional Speed 'Weaknesses:' *Below Average Kyujutsu *Below Average Strength *Below Average Jujutsu 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): ' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' 'Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 1 (3) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '' 2 ( 6 )'' Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '' '''Explosive Tags ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 20 (40) Johyo ( Rope Dart Max 1 ) Costing 3): 1 (3) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Small Glass Jar contaning Light Blue Toad Oil '''1 ( 1 ) ''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Tanto 1 ( 5 )'' ''List the other weapons here: * Stacks of Paper: 1,000 stacks of 100 each covered in a special toad oil to help protect against water and fire giving the paper a light blue color. (2) Chunin Total: 57 Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory ''' * ''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 ( 8 )'' ''Funinjutsu Total: 8'' ''Armor: Speed: Strength 'Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D Rank *Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. - C Rank Fuinjutsu Technique: Fuinjutsu Tier: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank D *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Acess to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank C *Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory - Rank B 'Taijutsu ''Technique: Taijutsu: *Taijutsu Tier I - Allows use of Rank D *Taijutsu Tier II - Allows use of Rank C *Advanced Taijutsu - Allows use of Rank B Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Kenjutsu Tier II - Use of 2 swords - C Rank *Advanced Kenjutsu - Use of 3 swords - B Rank Shurikenjutsu: Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C *Advanced Shurikenjutsu - Able to throw 15 projectiles with accuracy - Rank B Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu: *Bukijutsu Tier I - Rank D *Bukijutsu Tier II - Rank C *Advanced Bukijutsu - Rank B Medical Ninjutsu: Medical Ninjutsu: *Medical Ninjutsu Tier I - Rank D *Medical Ninjutsu Tier II - Rank C *Advanced Medical Ninjutsu - Rank B '''Roleplaying Library: Chunin Seishi Festival - 202 - Casual Memorial: Akatori Yamanaka - 3/4/16 - Casual Genin Chunin Exams - 202 Itsuki and Kazuki help a Distraught Artist - 1/27/16 - Rank C AME Orphanes: The New Old Home: Moving Day Blues -1/23/16 - Casual/ Rank D Mission AME Orphans: A New Family: A Possibility Of A New Home - 12/3/15 - Casual Ame Genin Pirate Trouble 11/30/2015 - Rank C Kunisada & The Orphans: 1st Training Session - 11/22/15 - Training AME Orphans:Moving Day Blues:Team Home - 9/11/15 - Casual/Mission - Rank D Kaz and Kaz: A Healing New Home - 8/16/15 - Casual Kazuki: Bandit Trouble - 8/10/15 '''-''' Rank C Kaz: Delivery Troubles - 7/18/15' -''' Rank C'' AME Orphans: Pirate Trouble - 7/16/15' - Rank C'' Kaz-Ryuu: Bonding with a Rose - 7/12/15 - Casual Orphans And Pup:Help Out At The Hospital - 7/11/15 - Rank D Ame Orphans:Collecting Toad Oil - 7/9/2015 - Rank C Ame Orphans: Anbu and the New Team - 6/19/15 - Casual Kaz:Take a villagers dog on a walk - 5/1/15 - Rank D AME Orphans: Fish Dinner Dreams - 5/1/15 - Casual Ame Orphans: Catch The Fish - 4/30/15 - Rank D Kaz-Kaz: Organize The Local Library - 4/23/15 - Rank D Kazuki: Catch The Fish - 4/10/15 - Rank D Kazuki: Cat Rescue - 3/31/15 - Rank D Ame Orphans: Meet and Greet - 2/17/15 - Casual Kaz: Gathering Ingredients Mission - 12/29/14 - Rank C Teammate Spar: Kazuki Vs Yazuka - 8/29/14 - Spar Kazuki: Fix A Block In The Sewers 4/21/14 - Rank C '''Approved by: Kagato